dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Asura
Asura '''(birth name, '''Kai Vinterfeldt)' '''is the tritagonist of the FanFiction High School DxD: True Maou written by demonicjester01. He is the Demi-God son of the God of Destruction Shiva and a Norwegian woman called Camilla Vinterfeldt, as well as Aslatiel's self-proclaimed best friend and one of his rivals, at least onesidedly so. He is Number Six in the mysterious organization known as Stigma. Appearance Asura is an eighteen-year-old boy of slightly below average height, with large purple-pink eyes and medium-length green hair with black streaks growing out of the crown, although it has been revealed as being entirely black during his childhood. He is small and lithe, but still has a surprisingly athletic body. When tapping into his divine power, Asura's eyes become golden and an eye-like glowing symbol appears on his forehead. Later on, the fierce battle against his half-brother Kartikeya and Rama costs him his right arm. His usual apparel consists of modern and stylish clothing with no clear preference, and he occasionally styles his hair into a small ponytail. He tends to have large, wireless headphones on his ears or hanging by his neck when not in use. Asura is considerably attractive, but his looks would be considered more on the "cute and childish" side than on the "handsome" one. He originally had full jet-black hair inherited from his mother, but it changed to its current bizarre coloration at some point in his teens. Personality Asura is a carefree young man with a loud and upbeat personality. He is always seen smiling and likes to play pranks on people he likes. He is described as the human form of a green ball of energy and is found to be annoying by everyone in the group to a certain extent, even though they still appreciate and care for him. Deep down, however, Asura has a deep resentment towards most Devas and Trimurti, specially his half-brother Kartikeya and Indra, as well as a strong sentiment of guilt and self-loathing due to his mother dying while he lives on. He reached the point of contemplating suicide during his early and mid teens. In spite of their completely opposite personalities, Aslatiel and Asura became close friends at some point before the beginning of the story. Asura has a near-obsessive interest in Aslatiel, knowing extremely detailed things such as his visual acuity and sexual preferences, which usually leads Aslatiel to react in shock and disgust. Their interactions have been noted to be similar to a violent "Boke and Tsukkomi" routine. Asura's attempts at getting a girlfriend have always ended in failure, and he sometimes ends up sulking about this fact in a manner much similar to Rossweisse. Some people think that if Asura would just shut up from time to time, there would be a lot more girls interested in him. His other interests are dominated by music, liking what he calls "good music" regardless of type or genre. He has a particular love for the bands "Three Days Grace" and "Skillet" and is a high-ranking player in the rhythm game osu!. History "Kai Vinterfeldt" was born out of the love affair between Shiva, the God of Destruction in Hindu Mythology, and a Norwegian woman named Camilla Vinterfeldt. Shiva, being a Trimurti, couldn't spend a lot of time with the family and Kai hardly ever saw him, counting around three times by the age of seven. However, Kai and his mother did become extremely close and loved each other very much. However, taking advantage of Shiva's long absences, Indra and his associates attacked the town where Kai, his mother and many others lived after coming into knowledge of their existence. Kai managed to escape due to his mother's efforts, but she, as well as the rest of the town's inhabitants died in the process. Filled with hatred and resentment, he took on the name of "Asura" in honor to the enemies of Devas and went on to live on his own. Shortly afterward, Asura became a member of Grigori and the Slash Dog Team after being found and taken in by Azazel, who took interest in his unique powers and felt bad for his situation. As of the present time, Asura is travelling independently, but maintains contact and a strong friendship with his former teammates. At some point during his travels, he met and befriended Aslatiel Bael. Plot During Kuoh Academy's Classroom Visit Day, Asura visits the school on Sirzechs' invitation. He reunites with Aslatiel and they have a funny, yet violent interaction. Over the course of the day, he pretends to be Aslatiel's older brother and earns himself some fans at Kuoh Academy before leaving. He is one of the Stigma members who bring down Aslatiel after he loses control during the meeting of the Three Factions, along with Dante and Airi. Powers & Abilities '''Immense Strength: '''As a Demi-God and the son of one of the strongest beings in the world, Asura is extremely powerful. His aura and combat capabilities are incomparable to Aslatiel's, who is an immensely powerful Devil on his own right, and he was able to deter the Greek Goddess Artemis from further fighting with the former. His "Number Six" ranking in Stigma is based solely on his combat power. His aura is an electric blue in color. * '''Forsaken God Mode: '''Asura's special state in which he can use the true extent of his divine power. Being a Demi-God, half of his existence is still human, which means that his body will break down under the overwhelming power of a God if left unchecked. Due to this, Lavinia maintains a special seal on Asura's body so that most of his divine power is restrained. By temporarily undoing this seal, he enters Forsaken God Mode and reaches powers comparable to those of a Satan-Class Devil. However, he can only maintain the state safely for three minutes before the seal forcefully binds him back on the fourth minute, unable to be released again for at least twelve hours and leaving his body heavily damaged with such an extension. In this state, Asura's aura turns to a golden color. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Asura is greatly versed in the realm of martial arts, being able to easily overwhelm a serious Aslatiel and break both of his arms during their first meeting. During their second fight, an unarmed Asura was able to keep the upper-hand against Aslatiel wielding Terminus Est. After losing his right arm, Asura has been greatly weakened in this aspect. '''Keen Intellect: '''While most of the time keeping the appearance of a goofy airhead, Asura has proven beyond doubt to be quite cunning and resourceful. During his battles with his half-brother Kartikeya and fellow Stigma member Rama, Asura managed to find ways to corner and defeat one after the other without any time to rest. All of this added to his vastly inferior power when compared to the God of War and being immensely exhausted in both stamina and magical power by the time Rama had just arrived. '''Magic Talent: '''To further contrast with Aslatiel, Asura is immensely skilled in using magic. Having mastered various types of magecraft; human, Norse and Fairy magic to name a few, he is certain to have some spells for almost any situation. His vast energy reserves allow him to recklessly shoot countless offensive spells without feeling tired. Asura possesses a dual elemental alignment of Earth and Wind, which allows him to produce things such as powerful tornadoes and gargantuan spears of compressed dirt with relative ease. * '''Wind & Earth Affinity:' Asura has an unusual dual elemental alignment of Earth (relates to grounding, cultivation of energy and energy embedding) and Wind (deals with air, kinetic forces, static energy, free energy and directed movement).Techniques that fall under their jurisdiction are comparatively much easier to learn and devise for him. When merely directing wind phenomena that are already happening or manipulating the earth of the surroundings instead of creating it, Asura can hugely lessen the burden on his magical power. * Structural Analysis: '''Asura uses a particular type of lost magic that allows him to understand the structure and design of most material objects at first glance. This gives him the ability to create an identical copy of said object using his magical power as a substitute for raw materials, while also "recording" them for replication at any given point he desires even should it be far in the future. Due to his skill in this type of magic along with his immense reserves of magical power, Asura is able to faithfully reproduce even items of legend such as Ascalon, Durandal and even Shiva's trident, Trishula. Copies created in this way are vastly inferior to the originals, but they become more powerful as Asura makes them more often and acquires precision with his tracing, potentially reaching levels close to the real ones such as with his version of Ajax The Great's shield. Sacred Gears and Spirit Arms, however, are completely impossible to replicate. '''Expert Weapon User: '''Due to the nature of his most versatile magic, Asura is proficient in the use of many close-quarters weapons, such as swords, spears, halberds and the trident Trishula. He also possesses enough skill with ranged weapons to put pistols, bows and even a railgun to excellent use. However, he's not a master of any of these weapons, leaving opportunities for someone who can use a sword or spear at its full potential to beat Asura in a contest of similar weapons even if they're directly weaker than him. Due to the after-effects of his battle with Kartikeya and Rama, he has lost the ability to use his preferred dual-wielding style. '''Immense Speed: '''Asura has shown to be able to move at otherworldly speeds, easily confounding and overwhelming Aslatiel during their first battle. As of present time, he managed to reach Artemis, a Goddess with remarkable fighting prowess, before she could even detect his presence. '''Immense Stamina: Asura has shown to be able to continue battling and ultimately defeat two opponents without any breaks in between, one stronger than even his Forsaken God Mode by a wide margin and one that he considers to be at least not weaker than himself. Even after the deadly match, he managed to hold himself from falling to his death with only one hand long enough to be rescued. 'Immense Endurance: '''Asura has shown to be able to receive huge amounts of punishment, including his back being impaled and his dominant hand being severely burnt and damaged, yet still being able to fight effectively. While battling Rama, Asura managed to quickly run and block one of the Hero's mach-speed arrows even after receiving a concussion from another attack, all of this while feeling pain in every part of his body due to his Forsaken God Mode being forcefully sealed. '''Flight: '''Asura can fly with ease despite lacking any form of wings through use of his wind magic. Trivia * Asura's height is 168 cm and his weight is 56 kg. * Asura's birthday is on June 11th. * He is surprisingly older than Aslatiel. * Asura's blood type is O. * He's terrible at singing karaoke, to the point of being indirectly kicked out and banned from the establishment he frequented. * Asura's appearance is mostly based on Shuu Iura from Horimiya. * Asura's favorite food is ''lapskaus, while his least favorite is Gyoza. * His favorite manga is Trinity Seven. * He's ranked as the sixth top player in the Norwegian ranking for the rhythm game osu!. * Asura's ideal woman is a mature, "no-nonsense" lady with a beautiful singing voice. He also likes pretty girls with a sad past. * Ajax Image's appearance and function are based on Rho Aias from Fate/stay night. * In demonicjester01's headcanon, Asura would be voiced by Megumi Ogata in Japanese and Greg Ayres in English, known for voicing Misogi Kumagawa from Medaka Box and Youhei Sunohara from Clannad respectively. * Asura's weak (erogenous) spot is located on his nape. * His theme song is "Blast of Wind" by Saori Kiuji. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Demigod Category:Demonicjester01 Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Grigori